TheWildJolteon's OCs
These OCs belong to TheWildJolteon. (Matt) Hunter the Shiny Jolteon Name - Hunter Williams Pokémon - Shiny Jolteon Age - 23 Birthday - January 13th Gender - Male Job - Gym Teacher Relationship - married to Illusiana the Zorua Camp Appearances: Joshytje5's PBB1 (1st), William's PBB1 (1st), ShinxBoy01's PBB2 (1st), Megamanx3able's PBB5 (2nd), Megamanx3able's PBB7: Second Chances (1st; PERFECT GAME) Often called "The kind, yet annoying Jolteon", Hunter, being the oldest of 4 siblings, learned to be independent at a young age. After having his family separated due to an attack by a pack of Mightyena, Hunter was alone for a few years before being found and adopted by Justin the Arcanine and his then-fiancee Cody. Hunter finally felt happy for the first time in years until Cody's untimely death sent Justin into depression leaving Hunter feeling lonlier than ever. Shortly after his 19th birthday, Hunter became a player in Joshy's PBB1 which he SOMEHOW won, suprising himself in the process. A year later, he met his future wife Illusiana after Ryan's (the Rhyperior) PBB1 and instantly fell in love. Even though it was one-sided at first, they eventually got married and had 4 kids (Cora the Glaceon (adopted), Kai the Zoroark, Alesea the Shiny Espeon, and Zayden the Black Eevee). Originally labled "The Floater" in camps until Shinx's PBB2 when his competitive dominance showed, winning 5 out of the final 6 competitions, including the final 3 veto competitions. While he may be a competitive force, his social game needs work. Fun Fact: In his 3 camp appearances, Hunter has always been disguised as a regular jolteon. This is due to him being teased a lot in elementary school. He promised himself that if he ever plays in another camp, he won't be disguised. Fun Fact #2: Hunter made history in Mega's PBB7. He was the first houseguest to win with a perfect game, took home the largest grand prize ever ($1,000,000) and set a new record in competition wins (6 HOH, 5 POV). Diego the Mexican Jolteon Name - Diego Williams Pokémon - Jolteon (Mexican) Age - 35 (At time of Original Death), 41 (Currently) Birthday - December 15th Gender - Male Job - Drug Dealer turned Undercover Cop Relationship - Married to Shira the Umbreon Camp Appearances: ShinxBoy01's Total Pokemon Survivor (8th) Zayden the Black Eevee Name - Zayden Williams Pokémon - Black Eevee Age - 5 Birthday - March 29th Gender - Male Job - Preschooler Relationship - poosible relationship with Ahri the Okami Ninetales Justin the Arcanine Name - Justin Pokémon - Arcanine Age - 30 Birthday - October 2nd Gender - Male Job - Football Coach Relationship - Married to Damon the Houndoom Camp Appearances: ShinxBoy01's PBB1 (8th), ShinxBoy01's PBB3 All Stars (4th) TheWildJolteon's PBB S1/S2 (Host) Justin is a unique individual. Being the only child, he pretty much had a great childhood. He did well in his classes, was very popular, and beloved by many. The only problem was his lovelife. Since he was gay, he grew up thinking he would never find his true love. That was until he met Cody during his sophomore year and eventually married him a few years later. After adopting Hunter, tragedy struck TWICE. First, his mother dies from cancer, then Cody dies after a fight with a Goodra making Justin a widow and sending him into a state of depression. A few years later, Justin appeared on Shinx's PBB1 where he met Damon and they fell in love from day 1. After the game ended, they moved in together and through some very odd *cough* things involving Celebi, had 3 kids (Angel the White Furred Combusken, Stephan the Arcanine Colored Houndoom, and Abby the Houndoom colored Arcanine). Justin was labeled as a villian in camps AND IT SHOWED IN Shinx's PBB3. Justin is loyal to Damon and will not hesitate to get rid of anyone targeting him. This loyalty is also his biggest weakness as his loyalty to Damon gotten him evicted in both seasons, leaving Damon to fend for himself. Marcus the Typhlosion Name - Marcus Barnes Pokémon - Typhlosion Age - 28 Birthday - July 3rd Gender - Male Job - Police Officer/Reality TV host Relationship - engaged to Sheila the Vaporeon Camp Appearances: Serena's PBB (10th) Marcus is what many people call your average asshole. He tends to be a bully to most people, not really caring about the feelings of others. But, on the inside, Marcus is actually a really nice and caring person. Being the youngest of 3 siblings, he was picked on a lot by his older brothers which led Marcus to sleep outside most nights. It wasn't much better at school; Marcus was bullied every day until he finally evolved into Typhlosion, getting his revenge on the bullies at last (and getting himself expelled in the process). After getting expelled from school, he joined the police force, getting muscular in the process. He later appeared on Serena's (chimchar279) PBB where he was evicted, finishing 10th place and becoming the 2nd Juror. After the camp, he met his eventual wife Emily and was finally happy until her death. He is now currently engaged to Sheila the Vaporeon and is expecting a child with her. Fun Fact: Marcus is straight....well MOSTLY straight. Marcus likes to explore his gay side in secrecy. (Not a secret anymore :3) Larry the Lucario Name - Larry Pokémon - Lucario Age - 24 Birthday - January 29th Gender - Male Job - Police Detective Relationship - Married to Molly the Mienshao Camp Appearances: ZoruatheWildPokemon's Pokemon Survivor (5th) Franklin the Shiny Lucario Name - Franklin Pokémon - Shiny Lucario Age - 16 Birthday - September 12th Gender - Male Job - High School Student Relationship - Dating Abby the Houndoom Colored Arcanine Stephan the Arcanine Colored Houndoom Name - Stephan Pokémon - Houndoom (Arcanine Colored) Age - 16 Birthday - December 5th Gender - Male Job - High School Student Relationship - Dating Winona the Shiny Zoroark Emerald the Shiny Flygon Name - Emerald Pokémon - Shiny Flygon Age - 21 Birthday - July 5 Gender - Female Job - ??? Relationship - Single Steve the Rhyperior Name - Steve Pinkerton Pokémon - Rhyperior (Formerly Rhydon) Age - 22 Birthday - March 16th Gender - Male Job - Unemployed Relationship - dating Yukiko the Cubchoo #2 Camp Appearances: Austin and Isaiah's PBB1 (As Rhydon) (8th/16th), TheWildJolteon's PBB: All Stars (host) The "Scared Rhyperior", Steve is somewhat of a scaredy-cat. He has a deathly fear of water after nearly drowning in a pool. (You can thank his parents for that one) Blake the Shiny Wartortle Name - Blake Carson Pokémon - Shiny Wartortle Age - 20 Birthday - January 3rd Gender - Male Job - Unemployed Relationship - Dating Crimson the Cyndaquil (owned by SpeedySceptile01) Camp Appearances: TheWildJolteon's PBB All Stars: (Host) Chris the Gabite Name - Chris Pokémon - Gabite Age - 21 Birthday - September 27th Gender - Male Job - Police Officer in training Relationship - Feelings for Aria the Eevee Camp Appearances: Chimchar279's PBB Power Housemate (13th/16th) Zero the Fraxure Name - Zero Pokémon - Fraxure Age - 18 Birthday - December 30th Gender - Male Job - Law Student Relationship - Single Sam the Floatzel Name - Samuel (Sam) Pokémon - Floatzel Age - 21 Birthday - August 1st Gender - Male Job - Lifeguard Relationship - Currently Single Cody the Shiny Arcanine Name - Cody Pokémon - Shiny Arcanine Age - 23 (Before Death) 30 (Currently) Birthday - May 9th Gender - Male Job - Basketball Coach Relationship - Engaged to Blitz the Mightyena The "loyal pet"; Cody is a very loyal and protective pokemon. He is willing to do anything to protect his loved ones even kill. When he was 8, he killed his abusive father to protect himself and his mother. When he was 17, he met his best friend and eventual husband Justin after moving to Kanto with his mother. A year later, Cody and Justin adopted Hunter after Justin found him unconscious and missing his parents. At age 23, Cody was killed by a gang of Greninjas while protecting Justin and Hunter. After being dead for 7 years, Cody was revived after Justin's plea finally reached Arceus. Seeing Justin with his new husband made Cody extremely depressed, so he moved to Lumiose City in Kalos hoping to find a new husband. So far, he's had no luck... Mitch the Shiny Ampharos Name - Mitch "Fabio" Taylor Pokémon - Shiny Ampharos Age - 22 Birthday - December 31 Gender - Male Job - Doctor Relationship - Married to Makoto the Polar Vivillion The fabulous pink diva. Mitch is the definition of your average gay person. Growing up in Johto, Mitch spent most of his childhood life living alone once his parents discovered he was gay. That didn't stop Mitch from being himself, as he would probably say he has had a happy life so far. Not much is currently known about him, but that will change in the future. Nick the Shiny Nidoking Name - Nicholas "Nick" Pokémon - Shiny Nidoking Age - 19 Birthday - May 11 Gender - Male Job - Gamer Relationship - Single Katy the Luxio Name - Kathleen "Katy" Perry Pokémon - Luxio Age - 18 Birthday - June 18 Gender - Female Job - Student Relationship - Dating Alpha the Shiny Luxio Digit the Staraptor Name - Digit Pokémon - Staraptor Age - 20 Birthday - February 27 Gender - Male Job - Pilot Relationship - Single Blitz the Mightyena Name - Blitz Pokémon - Mightyena Age - 27 Birthday - December 2nd Gender - Male Job - Unemployed Relationship - Engaged to Cody the Shiny Arcanine Newt the Manectric Name - Pokémon - Age - Birthday - Gender - Job - Relationship - Name - Pokémon - Age - Birthday - Gender - Job - Relationship - Name - Pokémon - Age - Birthday - Gender - Job - Relationship -